Shards of Evil
by Genora100
Summary: Ok ppl! 3rd time i uploaded this! This Story is about Shandris, who has the power of Elemental peace, but she dosen't know it yet. they have to collect the shards of Life and Death to get her power back rated T for swearing and fight scenes.
1. The Dreamers

**_This is the first chapter of my story 'Shards of Glass' If you like it, i will keep going, if you don't i will start a new story. Rated M for occasional swearing._**

Chapter 1, The Dreamers

~Stella~

I walked through the Alfea corridors, thinking about the war we recently had against the wizards of the Black Circle. We had won, and Roxy was back on Earth with her father.

Suddenly, I heard something. 'Sweetie?' the voice said, and I recognized it as Flora. 'I think…maybe…we have a new enemy,' I nodded 'I have had the feeling too, and Musa said she has it as well,' Flora nodded, walked around the corner and, by habit, I followed. 'Well, maybe we should tell Ms. Faraganda?' I murmured. Flora immediately went back to Ms. Faraganda's office. Musa walked out before we got there. 'I was talking about the dreams to Faraganda…' Musa said 'What were you doing?' 'Same thing,' I muttered. 'Well Faraganda suggested…that we find the Shards of Water, Fire, Earth and Air, To see if we can recreate the elusive, most powerful girl in the magical dimension…her name was…Shandris. It sounded familiar…' Musa said, unsure. 'That's…the…' I mumbled. 'Hero…FROM THE DREAMS!!!' Musa suddenly shrieked. We walked silently to Bloom and Flora's room, and sat, just as Bloom walked in and groaned. 'I can't get any sleep, or I get haunted by…' Bloom mumbled 'By a Dream?' Musa said

'That involves an Elemental powerful girl by the name of Shandris?' Flora asked

' And involves new enemies?' I finalized.

'Um…Yes…you guys are creeping me out now…' Bloom said.

'We HAVE to find her,' Flora murmured.

_Yes,_ I thought _We Must…_


	2. We Found Her!

Chapter 2, We WILL find her!

~Tecna~

I heard some noise from Flora and Bloom's room, so I walked in. The others were talking about an elusive powerful fairy, who had the power of the elements, and harmonizing them. I suggested, ' Do you think the power is Elemental Harmony?' I had heard that before, and was thinking _She could give Bloom, Stella and Layla the element harmony Power…_ 'We need to find that girl,' I stated flatly, ' if we are going to have ANY chance at defeating these enemies you speak of…

*****

We walked out of Alfea Castle the next day. We stood together. We knew where to find her. We knew what she looked like.

'ENCHANTIX!'

*****

We flew around the castle which she lived in. ' It's so…Big,' Flora gasped ' It is…' agreed Bloom 'Not as big as MY castle' (well, who do you think said that?!?!) Stella said scornfully Bloom smacked her on the arm. 'Your not royalty anymore…A different kingdom.' Stella huffed. 'It's merely the truth…'

'Look' Musa said, pointing at a girl, with long brown ringlettes that hung to a little above her waist, she wore a white gown, with a white velvet cloak. 'Think that's her?' 'Not really, she doesn't exactly fit the description…' Bloom replied. Flora Nodded ' Maybe we could ask her where to find Shandris' and started to fly down I watched when suddenly I saw a white leather sheath hanging from an invisible belt, and it had the top of a sword poking out. 'Wait, look at her sword…I think it IS her' I said quietly.

Stella flicked her hair into a nice position, and flew down to the girl. 'Are you Shandris?!' she almost shouted. The girl jumped. 'Uh…yes…why?'

The rest of us flew down.

'We need to talk to you' Bloom said.

*****

'So you need me to save your land from three evil guys…' Shandris murmured

'Uhhh…Yea,' Stella said, anxiously

'Well, I'll help you, but these powers I apparently have-had need to be found?' Shandris replied

'Yep!' said Musa, staring at the floor.

'Well,' Shandris said 'I will come!'

*****

We rode out of the stables on horseback, not knowing what to say. Shandris rode Midnight, a gorgeous black Galloway with four perfect white socks, a white mane and tail and a beautiful white star.

I rode Sunlight, a golden Galloway with two white socks and one white leg, with a white face.

Musa rode Moonlight, a gray pony with a white mane and tail.

Stella rode Snow, a pure white pony.

Bloom rode Cherryblossom, a pinky-red horse with a white sock.

Flora rode Flower, a pretty golden Galloway, with three white socks.

Layla rode lily, a white and gold paint horse.

We rode towards the place, where we should find the shard of fire…


	3. The Shard of Fire

Chapter 3, The Shard of Fire

~Bloom~

We kept riding for a few miles, then Shandris stopped, and look down at Midnight's hoof prints 'Damn,' she muttered and rode off into one of the paths, then came back, through the foliage, and brushed leaves over the hoof prints, then, she backed midnight up, and ran, almost sideways, into the cave, we followed, but Cherryblossom was rough at coping Midnight, who had Obuously done this before.

Shandris stopped near a stream and we followed suite. She rubbed down the horses, and ties them up near the stream as we drank. Then she found a spot to light a fire, and cooked some food.

*****

The next morning, as I woke up, I screamed, waking everyone except Shandris, who was already awake.

'Sweetie, are you ok?' said Flora anxiously.

'I'm fine,' I lied.

'No your not,' Stella laughed.

'No one is fine if they wake up in a strange cave,' grinned Musa

'SHUT UP!' Shrieked Shandris, making us all jump 'Sorry, but the enemies are tracking us…' she added flatly

'What enemies?' asked Tecna anxiously.

'Uhhh…umm…The Evil…Lord Krad…' she replied sketchily.

'Can we help?' I asked.

'Not really…' she replied, still in that flat, helpless tone.

'Why?' I questioned further

'Uhh…he-IT is evil beyond power,'

'Not our power!' I said, suddenly excited.

'IT is immune to magic' she muttered.

She turned around, so she wasn't facing us anymore. 'Every time I have lead an army to face him…' she whispered, 'EVERYONE dies but me…'

'I wouldn't be so s-u-r-e' Stella teased

'SHUT UP' she grumbled, vaulted onto her horse 'C'mon,' she said. 'Lets go-' I said to the rest of the Winx 'Look, if she wants to act like a witch, she can, we will just leave,' Layla snapped Shandris didn't turn, but you could tell she was fuming

'We have to find the shards to save Magix, though,' I confirmed ' And she is the one to save Magix.'

*****

No-one had spoken for over an hour when Shandris declared, 'We're here.'

We walked, leaving the horses tied up outside, into the cave.

I saw it! A small shard, made of some sort of red, swirling, FIERY, object.

'Look,' I said, and went to pick up the Shard.

'DON'T TOUCH IT!' yelled Shandris.

It was too late, I had it in my hand.

It happened quickly then

'SHIT!' yelled Shandris again, pointing up.

The monster, I didn't get to see it's face properly, shoved its fangs at me

ENCHANTIX!

'Fire Ball-OW' I yelled, being crushed.

'Sprit of Andro- OW! Yelled Layla

'Ivy R-OW! screamed Flora.

'RUN!' yelled Tecna 'AH!'

Then we fell.

And then I was somewhere else, it was more friendly. Shandris stood up and walked across the room. 'Oh. God.' She said. 'Em…what was that?' I slurred, wondering what I looked like. 'The Rellik,' she almost whispered. 'Rellik?' I asked 'yes. Rellik.' She said bluntly, and turned around, as though she sensed Flora getting to her feet. 'Um, Shandris, this is yours,' I suddenly said, realizing I had the white-hot object in my hand. 'Err…' she mumbled, taking it from my hand. She didn't seem to realize it was white-hot, then she gasped.

And, then, she stood in the middle of the room, with a black outfit and wings, that were completely black except a quarter of the gem around her neck, the outline of her wings and her sandals, the locket piece was swirling red, the outline of her wings were purple flames, her sandals were sparkling black (unlike the dull black of the rest of the outfit) with tiny amethysts up the front of them."whoa" I gasped in wonder.

Then Flora spoke, 'well next shall we get the shard of water?' 'I guess so,' said Shandris, twirling around. _Wow, _I thought. _I wonder what will come next._


	4. An Unexpected Twist

~An Unexpected Twist~

~Roxy~

I was walked through my House, thinking of Genora. _I haven't seen her in a while, _I thought. _I might go visit her soon._

~**Me**~

Just Letting you know, Genora is thinking the same thing (that's important later)

~Shandris~

I finished the thought and walked down the rocks and faced out to the ocean. _So…Beautiful…_I thought, smiling to myself and going to wake the others

*

We rode down to the bay to set up camp for the night.

~Roxy~

Ok, Believix!

I thought of Genora, and transported to her.

~Shandris~

Suddenly, Roxy was standing a few meters away from me. 'ROXY!!' I yelled, running over and hugging her, she hugged back 'Genora, its so good to see you again!' she exclaimed.

Bloom looked shocked.

Confusion!!

'Bloom?' Roxy Asked

'Roxy?' Bloom replied

'Who on earth is Genora?!?!' said Stella

Shandris? Genora? Roxy? Bloom? Flora said, confused

'Shandris?' Said Roxy

I whispered to Roxy, 'Remember the curse _Shadow_?' 'Oh, yeah, the curse,' said Roxy, grinning.

'EXPLAIN!' Exploded Layla.

'Ok, ok,' I said, 'If we ever meet _**ELENOR**_ or Death or whatever I told you her name was you'll see,'

Roxy cut me off. 'Don't Say Deathie's name or she'll-too late RUN!!!'

~Bloom~

'Oh, Fuck off, Eleanor,' Shandris said to the black thing approaching us. It paused. 'Well RUN Genora,' Genora looked like she was fighting her brain.

FIREIX!  
ENCHANTIX!  
BELIEVIX!

'Supreme Inferno Fire!' yelled Shandri-Genora

And…

~**Me**~

I feel like being mean now!!

END OF CHAPTER!


	5. DRAGONS!

Lol, you might not have realized when you see ~(Name)~ That's who's P.o.V it is.

~DRAGON!!!!~

~Bloom~

And…

Black

Red

Black

Blackness

~Genora~

'Crap,' I muttered as Eleanor jumped, then disappeared 'BLOOM!' Stella Screeched from behind me, and I turned, as Bloom fell to the ground.

~Bloom~

I woke and looked up. Flora was holding a cup of water, and Stella was sitting next to me. Shand-_Genora_ was staring out at the hill and I couldn't see anyone else 'SHE'S AWAKE!!!' Screamed Stella, jumping to her feet whatever-her-name-is turned and looked at us. She beamed. 'Bloom!' she said excitedly.

~Roxy~

'We need your better judgment,' I said, 'Should we get The Shard of Air or Water next?' 'I think…Air…' Bloom said, trailing off. 'Ok,' Said Genora, grinning up at the mountain range. 'We go there,' She said, pointing at the mountains

*

We fluttered up the Mountains for hours, then Genora ducked into a cave. 'In here,' she said. Then she tapped the rock a few times. The rock moved and out came a Sparkling Red…

~Stella~

'DRAGON!!!' Yelled Musa. Genora pouted. 'This is not just any Dragon,' she said, 'Her name is Ruby, or Fortuna,' Genora said, running up to it. 'Ruby!' she yelled excitedly. 'Young Princess, I haven't seen you for _Months,' _It said in a beautiful sing-song voice 'And your brought friends,' 'Yep,' Said Genora, pointing at Roxy. 'Ah, Young Roxy,' Ruby said, ' I will go get Amy for you,' it said, the walked into the cave, then came out with a Purple Dragon 'This is Amy,' Said Roxy, 'Or, Amy-Thest, these two will help us find the Shard of Air,'


End file.
